chanteursfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Thrift Shop
Paroles I’m gunna pop some tags Only got $20 in my pocket I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla This is f****** awesome Walk inta the club like what up I got a big cock Im so pumped I bought some shit from a thrift shop Ica and the fringe are so damn faughsty The people like damn thats a cold ass honkey Rollin in hella deep headed to the mezanine Dressed in all pink cept' my gator shoes those are green draped in a leopard mink girls standin next to me Probably shoulda washed this it smells like R. Kellys sheets pissssssssss But shit it was 99 cents If I get caught in it washin it Bout to go and get some compliments passin off in those mochassins Someone else has been walkin in but me and grungie f*** em in I am stuck in a closet Savin my money and im hella happy thats a bargain bitch ima take it grandpa style No for real I asked your grandpa if I could have his hand-me-downs The lords jump suit and some house slippers doukie brown leather jacket that I found diggin They had a broken keyboard I bought a broken keyboard I bought a ski blanket then I bout and e board Hello hello my ace man my mello John Wayne aint got nothin on my friends game Hello! I can take some pro wings make em cool sell those The sneaker heads will be like Ahhh he got the velcro I’m gunna pop some tags Only got $20 in my pocket I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla This is fucking awesome I’m gunna pop some tags Only got $20 in my pocket I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla This is f***** awesome Whatcha know bout rockin the wolf on your nogin Whatcha knowin about wearin a fur fox skin Im diggin Im diggin im searchin right through that luggage One mans trash thats another mans come up Thinkin grand dad were donating that plaid button up shirt cause right now im up he in stature I’m at the Goodwill you can find me in the I’m not im not I’m not searchin in that section Your Grammy your aunts your momma you mammy Ill take those flannel zebra jammies secondhand I rock that mothaf***** They built a onesie with the socks on the mothaf***** I hit the part in that they stopped that mothaf**** They be like oh! thats goofy thats hella tight. im like Yo! thats 50$ for a t-shirt limited edition lets to some simple editions 50$ for a t-shirt for some ingnorant bitch I call that getting swindled and perished I call that getting strict by a buisness That shirts hella dope and I bliss im one in 6 other people in this club its a hella dome Eat game come take a look through my telescope Tryna get girls with my brand man you hella wont Man you hella wont Goodwill! Im gunna pop some tags Only got $20 in my pocket I-i-I’m hunttin lookin for a dolla This is f***** awesome I'll wear your grand dads clothes I look incredible I’m in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road I wear your grand dads clothes I look incredible I’m in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road I’m gunna pop some tags Only got $20 in my pocket I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla This is f***** awesome Is that your grandmas coat? thumb|center|335px Informations *Thrift Shop est une Chanson de Rap créee par l'americain Macklemore. Sources *Infos : à venir *Images : à venir Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Macklemore Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:Rap Catégorie:Ryan Lewis Catégorie:Wanz Catégorie:The Heist Catégorie:R'N'B Catégorie:Warner